


First Time

by shottopic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Canon Related, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Top Hinata Hajime, Vanilla, pent up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shottopic/pseuds/shottopic
Summary: woooo boy. this took way longer than it should've. not my proudest work but uh, hopefully it'll improve over time. <3 thanks for reading kiddos!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 226





	First Time

Nagito Komaeda and Hajime Hinata had been dating for six months now. It started when the two were paired together in a college class after Hope's Peak. They'd been close before then, but they were both so scared the other didn't return the feelings to speak up about them.

So when they did, Hajime had the balls to ask him out.

One date turned into two. Two dates became three. Three dates became stolen kisses between classes. Stolen kisses became make-out sessions in Nagito's solo dorm. 

But it never went past that.

It was one of these particular nights that Nagito started unintentionally grinding down onto his boyfriend's lap. Hajime's head tipped back and he let out a heavy groan before grabbing Nagito's hips, stopping his motions.

"Oh-- Hajime, I'm sorry, I was just-- I'm sort of pent up. I'm sorry, that was stupid of me. Leave it to someone like me to do that. I'm sor--" 

Hajime captured his lips with his own. "Hey. Relax. Don't be down on yourself." He paused for a moment. "But if you're pent up... we could always stop?" Nagito's eyes flicked downwards to try to hide his disappointment. "Or... we could go further?"

His head shot up. "W- what?"

"We could... what's stopping us from going all the way? We're adults and your dorm is a single and we've been dating for half a year. If we both want it..."

"A- are you sure? Losing your virginity to someone like me... Hinata, you can never get that back,"

"I wouldn't want to lose it to anyone else," he murmured, kissing him gently with love behind it. 

"If you're sure, Hajime... I'd be very glad for that,"

"Of course I'm sure," he said against his lips. He trailed kisses down his neck and collarbone. "Grind down on me again,"

Nagito listened, creating wonderful friction on his half-hard cock. 

He groaned. "That feels good,"

Nagito was quiet, but his eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. Already this was the furthest they'd gone. 

They just went on like that for a while, just grinding into each other until they were both moaning softly. 

Hinata slid down between Nagito's legs and pulled down his fly. He slid his pants down to his ankles, kissed at the milky thighs, feeling the blood pulsing through the thin skin. His boxers came next, following the pants to their place on the floor. 

His hard cock sprang from its confines, nearly hitting Hajime in the face (if he hadn't been expecting it). Good God, it was huge. It had to be longer than seven inches, and as thick around as Hajime's three middle fingers. Much bigger than his... he'd planned on topping him...

He hoped he would be satisfactory.

Hajime cupped the base of his dick, pumping it twice before planting open-mouthed kisses along the shaft. He cupped his other hand above the other and started to suckle the tip. His tongue slid along the slit, hands stroking the shaft and swapping down to his balls. 

He was aware of Nagito's moans over the rush in his ears. His hips bucked forward just slightly when his fingers pushed into the soft skin. Hajime looked up at him, his mouth wrapped around his cock, watched how he squirmed. He pushed his face just a little further, taking in more length. It was the perfect girth to be hard to fit but not impossible. His tongue toyed with as much as he could reach and his hands did the rest. 

"Ha- Hajime," Nagito whispered. "There feels good,"

Hajime repeated, pushing his throat further on, nose nearly touching the curly white patch of hair at the base. Tears filled his eyes as it hit the back of his throat, but something about it felt almost... good. He was discovering so much he hadn't known felt pleasurable. 

It had him longing for release.

His free hand slipped between his legs and pulled his dick out, slowly pumping himself, fingers teasing the tip. He moaned around the dick in his mouth, sending vibrations deep into Nagito's core. 

"O- oh, God, Hajime, I'm getting close," he whimpered.

Hinata slid his mouth off, adjusting his jaw to the emptiness. "Pretty sounds,"

He rolled his eyes, cheeks flushed bright pink, sweat dripping down his forehead. 

Hajime slipped their shirts over their heads and added them to the growing pile. 

Then came the hard part.

"Nagito?"

"Yeah?"

"I know we've never really talked about it, but--"

"Bottom,"

Hajime's head jerked. Oh. That was easy. "Ah. Can you lean over the bed, then?"

An eyebrow twitch, then a nod. 

Hajime walked over to Nagito's nightstand, pulling out lube and a condom. He'd known they were there was because they'd talked about their sexual habits at the beginning of their relationship. Nagito had his fair share of toys and was fairly open with his use of them.

Hopefully these won't need much use after tonight.

Nagito was watching him, almost nervously, as he poured a few drops onto his fingertips. He rubbed them together, running his free hand down Nagito's exposed spine. He was always so cold... goosebumps spread where Hajime's warm fingers fluttered over the icy skin. He made a mental note to make him eat more. The same hand reached up and ran through the silver hair splayed across his thin shoulders. 

"Let me know if anything feels uncomfortable." Hinata said.

He stroked the tense ring of muscle, rubbing at the edges slightly. Nagito let out a small noise. Hajime did this for a few moments before pushing his first finger in. 

It felt weird. And tight. Hajime didn't get much pleasure from fingering himself (or he just wasn't thinking about it right) so he'd never done it before. He pushed his finger in to the base, then stopped. 

"Does that feel alright?"

"Mmhmm," he said breathlessly. "You can move,"

Hajime let his finger slide out and back in again. After a moment of this slow motion he added a second. 

"Faster," Nagito breathed.

The hand pushed further into the sensitive tissue, hooking upwards as it came out. It was on one of these particular motions when they caught on a small bundle-like bulb. 

"Oh, fuck," Nagito groaned. "There. Please, more, there,"

A third finger was added to help grind into that sensitive area. 

"Hajime, fuck me for real. I can't take it anymore. I want you to fuck me until I can't think anymore. Please,"

The way Nagito was begging had Hajime coming apart. 

He rolled on the condom carefully, standing just behind Nagito's back end. There were lots of ways he could go about this... sure, he was well enough educated on sex, but, being a virgin, he had no idea how he'd hold up. He wanted to please Nagito and he didn't want to cum too quickly. What if he messed up and Nagito didn't want to sleep with him anymore?

But watching Nagito's head turn with lidded eyes to be sure everything was alright... fuck. He realized it didn't matter how bad he was; Nagito would always want him.

So he lubed himself up and slid inside.

Immediately he moaned. It was so hot and tight and it felt so good. He bumped his hips forward a little bit, making him let out a startled whimper over how it felt on the sensitive skin. 

"Does that... feel okay?" Hinata whispered.

"God, yes. Give me just a second and then you can move."

Hajime nodded even though Komaeda couldn't see him. He was hit by a sudden wave of surrealism: he was sitting inside Nagito Komaeda, about to start having sex with him. Someone he'd liked for God-knows-how-long, wanting him in the same way. 

"You can move." Nagito broke him out of his reverie by speaking in the same hushed tones.

Hajime pulled out a bit, then slowly slid back in. He groaned. Even that little bit of friction was so satisfying. Again. He rubbed his boyfriend's ass with both hands. Again. Oh, God, it felt so good. Again. How had no one ever told him sex felt like this?

It was so much more... alive than he'd expected. It was loud and breathy and skin made sounds. It was wet and slick and warm. It smelled good, like something he couldn't describe but enjoyed. And most of all, it was intimate. He could feel all of Nagito, things he hadn't even known were there. None of him was off limits. There was no reason to hold anything back. His worries were melting away, replaced by warm, loving thoughts of the man below him, replaced by pleasure, the feeling of the heat around him, replaced by care for the other, wanting nothing more than to bring him to his climax.

It was better than he could have ever expected.

Nagito groaned. "Faster?"

Didn't have to tell him twice. He sped up. 

Nagito whimpered. "D- don't stop. Nngh. Faster,"

His hips snapped against Nagito's. All thoughts of holding back were thrown out as a pit of heat settled in his stomach. God help him, he wanted this feeling to last forever. He'd had his share of orgasms but even the feeling of climax wasn't half so good at this.

Thinking what a climax would feel like right now had him moaning out and chasing it.

His hands gripped under Komaeda's hips, thrusting deeper inside of him.

"Augh! Hajime, ha-- Hajime! There! There!" He yelped. "Don't stop! God, mmph, keep going!"

He could feel the coil in his core tighten. "N- Nagito. Hnn-- you feel so good,"

"Hajime! Hajime!" He basically yelled. 

Hajime's hand slipped between his sub's legs, the other forearm catching him to keep his angle up as his toes curled off the ground. He started pumping his cock in quick motions, hand popping up with his thrusts.

"Cumming!" He wailed.

"Me! Too!"

They came at about the same time, carrying each other through their highs. 

And a high it was.

Hajime felt like he was suddenly in Heaven, like maybe he'd climaxed too hard and somehow died. He was swimming in ecstasy, eyes squeezed shut against the blinding pleasure, mouth falling open in a silent cry. It was nothing he'd ever experienced and it was amazing and otherworldly.

Then he came down and almost passed out. Cumming always made him exhausted and he wanted to fall asleep so bad, right on top of Komaeda. 

But his heavy breaths pulled him back to reality. 

"God, I'm so glad I didn't jack off."

Hajime let out a breathless laugh. "Was that alright?"

"Alright? That was-- Jesus, did you say alright?" He said in disbelief.

Hajime pulled out of him, tying off the condom. He tossed it away, cleaned Nagito's mess off him, and then laid down with him. 

He gathered the blanket over the two of them. Nagito tucked his nose into Hajime's neck. Despite being much taller, he liked being protected and held. Hajime knew it had something to do with his childhood. 

And, if he was honest, he liked being the one that Nagito turned to. The one he trusted.

"Nagito," he said quietly.

"Hm?"

"I love you,"

He was quiet for a moment and Hajime was worried he had messed up. After all, six months wasn't a long time,

But he spoke. "I love you, too, Hajime. Thank you for finding Hope in me,"

"Thank you for giving me my hope."

They fell asleep like that, flush against each other, at peace and in love.

Nagito's toybox didn't get much use again.

**Author's Note:**

> woooo boy. this took way longer than it should've. not my proudest work but uh, hopefully it'll improve over time. <3 thanks for reading kiddos!


End file.
